Kaizoku no Blin/13
"Shame, Shame, Shame" is the 13th episode of the Kaizoku no Blin series. Intro music: BRADIO - Golden Liar ---- Kwaito: Why I can't move? Did you break my leg?! Jonathan: Hahaha, no. You broke it yourself. Remember when you used the attack on me. You broke them yourself the very moment you knew you can't beat me. And you can't do capoeira right now. This is the best position for you, and Johanne (chuckles): What a shame. Shame, shame, shame. Ah, now I feel like singing again. Johanne (singing): Can't stop me now My feet wanna move, so get out my way I'm gonna have my say I'm going to every discotheque I'm gonna dance dance dance dance ooh Till the break of day I say Jonathan joins Johanne as they are singing and dancing. ---- Johanne and Jonathan: Shame, shame, shame, hey... Shame on you! If you can't dance too I say shame, shame, shame Shame, shame, shame Shame, shame on you If you can't dance too ---- Jonathan: Don't stop the motion If you get the notion You can't stop the groove Cos you just won't move Got my sun-roof down Got my diamonds in the back So put on your shaky wig baby If you don't I ain't comin' baaaaaaack ---- Johanne and Jonathan: Shame, shame, shame, hey... Shame on you! If you can't dance too I say shame, shame, shame Shame, shame, shame Shame, shame on you If you can't dance too Johanne: Seriously, Jon, covering songs is CATHARTIIIIIC!!! Jonathan: True, girl. ---- Kwaito: I guess you should stop, BECAUSE I AIN'T GOT ANYTHIN' YET FO BREAKFAST!! Johanne: Okay, okay! We'll get you food. Just wait right here. Kwaito just rolls his eyes away. Kwaito: Whatever. The two captains leave the room. Johanne: He must've gotta lot of nerve. Jonathan: Yeah, and he's gonna make a great tsukkomi for us. Johanne: I'm no tsukkomi! Oh wait, it's "tsukkomi", not "tsundere". Jonathan: See, you're correcting your own mistakes just like Zura. Johanne: Oh, nooooo..... Snore sound effect. ---- Moufassa: So, Hansuke. What're you planning to become when you joined this crew? This living room feels like the perfect place to talk about things. Hansuke: I just want to acquire the- Johanne and Jonathan arrive at the room. Hansuke swings his cap to greet them. Hansuke: Yo... Jonathan: Hey, you're having a good time here! Johanne: You seem to be talking about something interesting! Can we butt in? Moufassa: S-Sure! It's just nothing more than you know, dreams! What're you guys planning to do if you're gonna succeed in this pirate game? Johanne: Probably I'll find Luffy's straw hat! Wasn't that hat legendary? Or find One Piece! I just want to prove at least one of those are real. Everyone looks at Johanne. Johanne: Fine. My real dream is to improve myself continuously until I find myself. You all know how immature I act right now, amirite? Literally everyone else: YEAH! Johanne: Okay, I guess? Hehe. Now all I have to do is- Jonathan (manterrupting): ITADAKIMAAAAAAAAAA~~SU!!! (with heart emojis in the manga version, or heart eyes in the anime version) Johanne: You just ruined my freaking moment here! My god, JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!! Moufassa: Seriously, the food is served. ---- The crew drools at the smell of the food. Jonathan: Johanne, taste this first. But don't break this specific meat just yet. Johanne: Mmmmmm!!! Yummy!! (heart emojis in the manga and random glow flares in the anime) How come you've come up with a dish like this? The noodles are surprisingly light! And the soup. Jonathan: It's because I bought noodles with way more air pockets to help it feel lighter on the stomach. The sukiyaki is also intentionally less thick that's why you notice less flavor and you seem to not see connection between them, right? Johanne: That's right. Now, you'll open that ground meat later during its richest, peak flavor. ---- Jonathan: What time is it? The exact time? Johanne (looks at her watch): 9:23? Jonathan: Seconds? Johanne: :46? Jonathan: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Moufassa: Yeah, now I'm gonna slice the meat. Jonathan: Now you two, you'll see some magic work. ---- Hansuke: WHOOAAAAAAAAAA!!! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!! IT MAKES ME FEEL THAT I'M ALREADY STARVING!!! Jonathan: Now, Johanne. Taste it. You can break that one now with a spoon. Johanne: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! NOW I GET IT!!! The density now gets more complex, but it did explain me the pale viscosity between. This is no mere chicken egg, isn't it? Jonathan: I hate to break it to you, but it IS discount chicken egg. Johanne: NANIIII?!!! Jonathan: The saving grace is actually the mirin with sugar. The main reason why sukiyaki tastes sweet also provides some diffusion which "adds water". Johanne: Wow, this sukiyaki's deliciousness is beyond words! THIS IS A FLAVOR BEYOND COMPREHENSION!!! Jonathan: ITADAKIMAAA~SU. Hansuke: I wanna eat it! Jonathan: Let's eat, then! We got a gigantic pot! Everyone else: YATTAAA~~!!! ---- Using his powers, Jonathan pours some of the sukiyaki and teleports to Kwaito to give him some of the soup. Jonathan: Yo, eat up. You're not gonna live another day if you refuse. Kwaito: Thank you. Why are you still being too kind to me? I'm already weak, and of no use to anyone. You could've just killed me if you're a real man! Come on, Jonathan! SHOW ME YOU'RE A FUCKING PIRATE! Jonathan: False. If you believe you need to kill to become a man, you're a big fucking idiot! I remember someone actually said this. Lemme remember that later. There are other ways to become a man, and to live a life of freedom from prejudice is one of those. I mean, we already ARE living that life already. Even though we're poor right now, we're still happy because our teases are no more than mere jokes that we set aside when we fight. Plus, the battle between us is really pointless. You were insane. Kwaito: How did you know that I was insane? Jonathan: It's kind of easy noticing you that have been intoxicating and starving yourself for some views. That's a true crime against humanity. And for the sake of that portion of humanity, I gave your phone to someone more deserving. I'll promise to buy you a new one once you got out of it. Kwaito: FUCK YOU, JONA-AAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!!!! MY LEEEEGS!!! Jonathan: Told ya. Kwaito: I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!! Jonathan: Just eat up already. This will stir up your soul a little bit. Kwaito eats the dish and he likes it. Kwaito: Wow, I thought you would serve me shit! Jonathan: Really funny. Kwaito: This food is so tasty that I never ate anything like this before! Jonathan just smiles and leaves. ---- Jonathan returns to the rest of the crew not having eaten the sukiyaki. He also sees Moufassa and Hansuke have already fell asleep despite the morning hours. It indicates that they have worked too hard for the night. Johanne: Sorry, I haven't gave you at least some of the leftovers. It was just really good after all! Jonathan: That's okay, Johanne. Apology accepted. Afterwards, Johanne fell asleep as well. Jonathan carried them one by one to the bedrooms. After that, Jonathan returns to the kitchen with a seemingly larger pot of the sukiyaki than the entire crew consumed. Jonathan: DAMN, I'M HUNGRY! He reheats the sukiyaki and eats it alone. Jonathan: MMMMMMM!!! Still tastes as tasty as it was served earlier. Jonathan finishes the sukiyaki with an enlarged stomach and stretches outside before coming back to the rooms. ---- Meanwhile in the Strategic Marine Base SM-02... Frank: We should give him a bounty, I tell you. He just defeated Albuquerque and Balthazar Le Quint! Now, news came by from the internet that Kwaito III of the Cowabunga Pirates has also been beaten by him. Should we still wait? I can't bear this anymore further. Edd: You know what? You're right. Now, present this to Rear Admiral Timely so we can give this to the Headquarters. I'm gonna go to the Paradise or South Blue if I have the authority to do so but I don't. Timely still has that position so we'd rather move. Now. Frank: Yes, sir! They proceed to Timely, and after a few moments, they went out bearing wanted posters for the members of the Purple Rose Pirates. ---- Jonathan Arleigh of the Purple Rose Bounty: 40,000,000 for defeating Albuquerque, Balthazar Le Quint and Kwaito III. ''Johanne O. Marley, the Tangerina Bounty: 30,000,000 for defeating Mandala and the primary suspect in losing The Unlucky and abducting their leader Kwaito. ''Hansuke Nodachi the Reaper Bounty: 50,000 for defecting from the Marines on the basis of . ---- '''Frank': Ah, here we go. Serves them right now that they've gotten some traction. You're all officially wanted criminals to us. ---- << Previous | Next >> ---- Site navigation Category:Kaizoku no Blin Category:Chapters